A Very Hunger Christmas Special!
by ensting
Summary: Katniss sit's in a cabin reading The Night Before Christmas but keeps getting interpreted be special guest.


Once upon a time, in an old warm log cabin in the middle of the woods hundreds of miles away from any city, Katniss Everdeen was sitting by the fire.  
"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." Katniss read out loud. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." she said. "Would you like to join me for some delicious Folger's homemade coffee?"

_The best part of waking up, is Folger's in your cup._

*knock knock knock*  
"Oh look at that! We have a visitor at the door!" Katniss said while she got up to go open the door.  
Oh no Katniss, look out! It's too late, she couldn't hear us and tripped over a bucket of white paint. She got back up and opened the door to find Peeta standing there.  
"Oh no, I didn't know the Abominable Snowman lived here." Peeta stammered.  
"Silly Peeta! It's me, Katniss."  
"Well, let's cut to commercial while you get changed."

_The best part of waking up, is Folger's in your cup._

Peeta was getting curious. "Hey Katniss, what is the true meaning of Christmas?"  
"Well Peeta, once upon a time, a long long time ago in the same galaxy we are in now, a little boy in Bethlehem was born in a manger. He taught us that we all need to be nice to each other."  
"Oh, I know how to be nice! I'll bake some bread for you." Peeta said.

_Hello and welcome to Peeta's baking hour._  
"Hi and welcome, I'm Peeta, today we're baking special bread. The secret ingredient is Folder's coffee. It makes everything taste good."  
"Mmmm Peeta, this is the best bread I've ever eaten. You are such a nice person."  
"Yes, let's take another commercial break."

_The best part of waking up, is Folger's in your cup._

"Hey Peeta, look under the tree. There's a present there."  
"Oh, where did it come from Katniss?"  
"I think Santa came while we were eating the Folger's coffee bread."  
"Well let's go open it up."  
They go to the tree to open the present.  
"Ok Peeta, let's both open it on the count of three."  
They both say at the same time: "one, two, three".  
"Woah Peeta, it's Michael Buble!"  
"Hey guys, I'm here to sing a few Christmas songs."  
"Oh, ok, then what are you waiting for? Let's sing."

There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
Folgers!

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is Folgers!

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want Folgers here tonight  
Warming me so right  
What more can I do  
Folgers all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh Folgers  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my Folgers to me

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my coffee  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Folgers all I want for Christmas is...  
you..

Kaniss walks in front: "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Michael Buble. You're such a good singer."  
"Oh why thanks. Say, I'll let you in on a little secret. Do you wanna know what I use to warm up my vocal chords?"  
"No Michael Buble, what do you use to warm up your vocal chords?"  
"Folgers coffee, the best in the world!"  
"Now if I can just finish my story" said Katniss  
They all sang out together: "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!"


End file.
